1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an image display device and a method of operating the image display device, and for example, to an image display device capable of efficiently moving a cursor and selecting an item by inputting through a direction key and a method of operating the image display device.
2. Description of Related Art
An image display device is a device having a function of displaying an image that is viewable by a user. A user may view broadcasting through an image display device. An image display device displays, on a display, broadcasting selected by a user from among broadcast signals transmitted by a broadcasting station. The current worldwide trend is to switch from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
Digital broadcasting may refer, for example, to broadcasting that transmits digital images and audio signals. Compared to analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting is robust to external noise and thus has low data loss, is advantageous in terms of error correction, and provides high definition screens. Digital broadcasting enables bidirectional services, unlike analog broadcasting.
Recently, smart televisions have been supplied to provide a variety of contents to a digital broadcasting function. Smart televisions do not passively operate according to selections of users and aim to analyze and provide what users want without manipulation by users.